Megaguirus
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Megaguirus.png |image =Megaguirus.jpg |caption =Megaguirus as she is seen in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus |name = }} |species =Meganulon Queen |nicknames =None |length = |wingspan = |weight = |forms =Queen Meganulon, Queen Meganula |controlled =None |relationships =Godzilla (Cell donor) |allies =Meganulon |enemies =Godzilla |created =Masaaki Tezuka |portrayed =Minoru Watanabe CGI (Speed Flying Scenes) |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. Megaguirus |suits =ShodaiMegagirasu |roar = More Roars }} Megaguirus (メガギラス , Megagirasu) is a queen Meganulon created by Toho Studios that first faced Godzilla in the 2000 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. Name Megaguirus' name, like the Meganulons', comes from Meganeura, a species of extinct dragonflies from the Carboniferous period approximately 300 million years ago. Origins Megaguirus was created when a black hole weapon that would send Godzilla into another dimension allowed a giant insect to arrive on Earth and lay an egg which would later be discovered by a young boy and then hatch into a Meganulon. History In the flooded streets of Tokyo, a large Meganulon queen waited beneath the waves for her hive to return. The meganula flew over the city and under the water to give their queen the energy they had taken from Godzilla. They quickly injected her with the energy, giving their lives in the process. Megaguirus then shed her skin and took flight. She flew off, shattering windows and reducing buildings to rubble with her gusts of wind and sonic waves. After a few days, Godzilla hit the shores of the city, with Megaguirus detecting his presence. She flew with great speed to attack the beast, and proved to be more than a match for him. She flew too quickly for Godzilla to blast her with his atomic beam, and she could easily out maneuver his other melee attacks. She attacked Godzilla with her sharp, deadly claws, and managed to knock him into a building. Thinking he was defeated, she started to fly away, only to be met by another attack. Godzilla charged his beam, but Megaguirus stabbed him with her stinger. She absorbed Godzilla's nuclear energy, and attempted to attack him with a ball of fire from her wings. She fired the attack, but required more energy. She charged at Godzilla with her tail forward, but unfortunately for the queen, her stinger was caught in Godzilla's jaws. Godzilla then slowly crushed the stinger and ripped it off, leaving him with the upper hand. Megaguirus shrieked in pain and backed away, stunned. Godzilla took this opportunity and charged his beam, then blasted it out, causing her to explode in combustion of flames. Megaguirus' fiery corpse crashed on the ground, and Godzilla roared in victory. Abilities Megaguirus has numerous abilities. At top flight speed she vanishes into a blur, enabling her to surprise an opponent from an unexpected quarter. This high-speed flight also produces high frequency sonic waves capable of shorting out nearby electrical equipment. Her sharp wings can even cut steel and concrete. Her large abdomen ends in a vicious stinger used to pierce into an opponent's hide and drain energy from it. During this process, the opponent is incapable of launching any additional energy-based attacks upon her. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla: Save the Earth *Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii and PS2) *Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Megaguirus appeared as a playable character in Godzilla: Save the Earth. Extremely fast and moderately strong, Megaguirus could fly circles around her foes and pummel them with quick combos. Like Mothra, she is immune to sweep attacks and low attacks, though she is vulnerable to atomic attacks. She is unique in that she starts with no energy. Any attacks with her tail that connect steal energy from her foe and build her energy bar. When she stabs with her tail, Megaguirus can either drain a lot of energy, some health, or copy her opponent's beam weapon (this does not work with Destroyah, MOGUERA, Baragon, Anguirus, Jet Jaguar, or larva Mothra). She can fire either a glowing sphere that tracks her opponent and detonates on contact, or the opponent's beam weapon if she copied it (her energy bar must be at a certain high level to do this). Megaguirus' special ability, Inertia-less Flight, doubles her movement and attack speed for a time, allowing her to lay into opponents and beat them senseless with super-fast attacks. Her Rage attack sends three swarms of Meganula that chase the foe and latch on, stunning them and draining health and energy for their queen. Godzilla Unleashed Bio Height:50 meters Weight:28,000 tons "Megaguirus is the queen of an insect race who thrives by parasitically siphoning energy from larger animals. Megaguirus attained her tremendous size and power when her swarm siphoned a significant portion of Godzilla's energy and transferred it to their queen. Megaguirus leeches power from her opponents using her fearsome tail stinger-and can even absorb and redirect most monsters' weapon attacks. With only a primal thirst for power and a battle-hardened desire for combat as her guide, Megaguirus is sure to be found anywhere that power exists for the taking." Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_MEGAGUIRUS.png|Megaguirus in Godzilla: Save the Earth Grus.jpg|Megaguirus in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Gallery Megaguirus Puppet 3.jpg Megaguirus Puppet 1.jpg Megaguirus Puppet 2.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Queen Meganulon.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Meganula inject the Queen with some Godzilla energy.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus, the queen.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus molts.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus flies.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus close-up.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus feet.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus stinger.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - You can actually see Megaguirus' strings in this picture.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus does not approve.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus rests atop the Shiesta 109 building.png Megaguirus.png MEGAGUIRUS.gif Megagilas2000.jpg Megaguirus 2.jpg Megaguirus 0.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus sees Godzilla.png A Megaguirus Photo.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus over Griffon.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Griffon looks at Megaguirus.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus looks at Godzilla.png Gojira X Megagirasu.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla will do something right now.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus attacks that thing.png Godzilla Jumps On Megaguirus.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus' pincer falls off.png Megaguirus Puppet 4.JPG Megaguirus puppet on February 2009.jpg Megaguirus puppet on February 2009 2.jpg Roar Trivia *Skeetera from Godzilla: the Series has similar powers as Megaguirus. *This is the first prehistoric insect to fight Godzilla. *There is a useful glitch in Godzilla: Unleashed where Megaguirus is able to use a beam indefinitely by taking the weapon after stealing the opponent's energy first. *The Meganulon are based off of an actual prehistoric species of dragonfly, called Meganeura. These dragonflies lived before the dinosaurs, in the Carboniferous era, and were as large as seagulls. Many giant insects evolved during the carboniferous because of the high amount of oxygen in the air. *In the movie, it is unclear as to whether Megaguirus is prehistoric or extradimensional, because her egg was brought to Earth (or possibly mutated, it never says) by a man-made black hole called the Dimension Tide. *The Meganulon's first appearance was actually in the movie Rodan. *Because Megaguirus is from the Carboniferous period, she is the second oldest Godzilla monster, at at least 298.9 million years of age. Destoroyah is the absolute oldest, being from the Precambrian. Poll Do you like Megaguirus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju